Droit devant soi on ne peut pas aller bien loin…
by morvoren
Summary: Voici la fin de l'histoire telle qu'elle aurait pu être. Parce que tous les enfants grandissent


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "METRO" en une heure. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour pour des conseils (de lecture et d'écriture), des discussions, des jeux…

Fandom : Le Petit Prince

Rating : tout public

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi vous vous en doutez, rendons à Saint-Exupéry ce qui lui appartient (mais pas mes billets de 50 francs)

(Peut être quelques incohérences historiques, veuillez m'excuser mais en une heure, pas simple de vérifier tout. Je sais bien que les Allemands avaient autre chose à faire que de construire des lignes de métro mais bon, imaginons)

Navrée de ce que j'ai fait à ce pauvre Petit Prince.

Je me suis un peu éloignée du thème mais on va dire que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase...

Bonne lecture

_"**Droit devant soi on ne peut pas aller bien loin…"**_

Après ma rencontre avec le Petit Prince, je suis rentré à Paris. Bien sur, rien n'était comme avant. Déjà que j'avais du mal à parler aux grandes personnes, maintenant c'est encore pire. Je m'imagine toujours ce qu'aurais dit ou fait mon ami s'il avait été là avec moi. Alors je m'envole nouveau vers d'autres horizons.

Durant mes vols pour l'aéropostale, je pense toujours à ce petit bonhomme qui me manque tellement. Quand je passe au-dessus du Sahara, je guette dans le sable sa silhouette menue et élégante. Je n'ai jamais rien vu, que des chameaux, des dromadaires et des touaregs.

En son souvenir, j'ai adopté un mouton et des roses. Tous les soirs, comme lui, je pose un globe en verre sur chacune de mes roses pour les protéger. Et tous les matins, tout comme lui, je fais scrupuleusement le tour de mon jardin pour guetter les baobabs et les arracher le plus tôt possible. Bien sûr, à Paris, il n'y a pas souvent de baobabs. Et les dégâts auraient beaucoup moins d'effets. Je suis très fier de mon jardin. Souvent, je m'y repose la nuit pour regarder les étoiles et repérer l'astéroïde B 612 dans la nuit étoilée.

Alors que la guerre est là, les Allemands investissent les villes et les campagnes de France. Ma soif de liberté s'insurge, me commande de faire quelque chose. Ça me semble tout naturel de partir pour ramener de l'aide. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour rêver. Pourtant, je pense souvent à mon petit jardin, à mon petit astéroïde à Paris.

En 1944, les Allemands entreprennent de grands travaux dans Paris. Ils veulent construire une nouvelle ligne de métro pour pouvoir changer la ligne de défense de la ville. Les espions de la Résistance ont réussi à intercepter des plans. Le tracé passe en plein milieu de mon jardin. Où vais-je faire pousser mes roses et cultiver mon mouton ?

Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, j'ai revu mon Petit Prince. Malheureusement, tous les enfants grandissent, même lui et même Peter Pan. Il était revenu sur Terre car il s'ennuyait là-haut. Et puis son mouton était mort, empoisonné par les pousses de baobab. Et sa rose avait fané pour la dernière fois. Alors il était sur Terre, testant toutes les occupations alors que le monde était en guerre. Moi qui me faisais une joie de le revoir, je l'ai vu sombrer dans l'opium.

Alors ce jour-là, quand mon Petit Prince a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle de Bastia, j'ai su qu'il ne me restait plus aucun rêve. Plus de Petit Prince à imaginer tout là-haut soignant sa rose, son mouton et sa planète. Plus de petit jardin à Paris pour entretenir son souvenir. Peut être que le Roi sur sa planète est encore là ou bien le Buveur qui avait honte mais que m'importe ces gens.

Le jour où j'ai pris conscience de tout cela, j'ai voulu aller voir un coucher de soleil, parce que j'étais triste. Et comme j'étais très triste, j'étais ravi de pouvoir aller vers l'ouest, de suivre le coucher du soleil pendant quelques heures. Alors ce jour-là, je n'ai pas regardé l'avion qui était à côté de moi. Alors ce jour-là, mon avion est tombé, pas dans le désert cette fois-ci.

Mais au fond de l'eau, peut être y a-t-il un autre Petit Prince qui voudra que je lui dessine un dauphin.


End file.
